robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gripping weapons
Name I've noticed that the page is called Gripping Weapons, but the first line says Crushing Weapons, so which one are we using? Christophee (talk) 15:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Changed to Gripping, since that is a more accurate description of all of them. ManUCrazy 15:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You know, we could include both by saying Gripping or Crushing Weapons or even Gripping Weapons (or Crushing Weapons). Or just leave it as it is. Christophee (talk) 15:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess that Gripping Weapons (or Crushing Weapons) can be at the top of the page, then. ManUCrazy 15:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Does Cronos count on this page? Llamaman201 (talk) 13:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Despite its weakness, yes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Does Plunderbird count as a vertical crusher or a jaw/claw? 'ManUCrazy (talk) 23:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Vertical. TG (t ' 23:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Pinsers I believe that this is the name for the weapon we call "Jaws/Claws". I think the page and category should be changed because, honestly, Crushtacean was the only robot to ever wield claws. 'TG (t ' 02:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that does sone more concise. Just note that it's spelled "pincers" with a c. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd just noted the same thing. I misspelled it with the robot. TG (t ' 04:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, what do we do with robots like Lambsy or Dundee in that case? 'TG (t ' 07:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Those are Jaws; the distinction is they can hold but not crush or pierce. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Surely Chompalot is a pincer, though. I'm sure that massive beak was meant to do damage. TG (t ' 20:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I'll change that now. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 20:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I've created the "Robots with Pincers" category and added the relevant robots. Should we now delete the "Robots with Jaws/Claws" category and replace it with a "Robots with Jaws" one, then make sure we remove the old category from all the robots that have it? I'll happily do all that if it needs to be done. Christophee (talk) 14:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'll delete the Jaws/Claws category. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Philipper 2 I'm not sure Philipper 2 should be in the Pincers category. Its crushing arm functions like Razer and Tiberius in that it is a large arm crushing down vertically onto a wedge, while Pincers such as Crustacean and Agent Orange crush using smaller claws and also use the bottom section to cause damage. Philipper 2 meanwhile only crushes from the top. In my opinion, Philipper 2 should be moved to the Vertical Crushers section, but could I have some other opinions on this please? TheStigisaRobot 15:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) General strengths and weaknesses It occurred to me that we could use these weapon-category pages for Strengths and weaknesses that all members of the group share. For instance, all types of gripping weapons have the strength of being able to drag an opponent directly into a hazard, but the weakness that they would destroy their own mechanics if built improperly. In my opinion, this is better than repeating it in each category with slightly different wording. What do people think? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Christophee (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC)